You Decide who are you in Love
by Rihamsita
Summary: Len se le declara a Gumi después de admitir que estuvo saliendo con Rin anteriormente. Ella no sabe como responder y al llegar a casa se encuentra con la noticia de que su hermano fue rechazado por Megurine Luka. Ahora él se enamora de ella ¿qué hará Gumi ahora?
1. ¡Cualquiera piensa que es incesto!

—Ya me voy —dije como de costumbre.

—Ve con cuidado —me respondió mi hermano.

—Sí —afirmé. —¡Suerte con Megurine-san! —le dije por molestar. Al ver su expresión de tratar de no enojarse me fui rápido.

Llegué a la escuela y vi a Len. No pude evitar recordar lo que me dijo el otro día _'¿Sabes?, Rin y yo nos gustábamos hasta hace un año, a pesar de saber que al ser hermanos era una relación prohibida y que nadie aceptaría. Terminé con ella el mes pasado porque si seguíamos juntos le haría daño, además de que me enamoré de alguien más._' ¿Quién será ese alguien? me paro preguntando sin sentido.

—¡Len! —grité y él se acercó. —¿Quién... de quién estás enamorado? —le pregunté seriamente algo sonrojada. Él también se sonrojo, mucho más que yo. —Mejor olvida lo que te dije —dije viendo a otra parte. Cuando lo volteé a ver estaba muy cerca y en un acto seguido me besó.

—De ti... —dijo sonrojado. —Quiero estar contigo, no es necesario que me respondas justo ahora. Tómate tu tiempo.

Vi como se alejaba y cuando sonó la campana me dirigí al salón de clases en donde me encontré con Miku. Fui directamente a mi sitio y me puse a pensar ¿me gustaba Len? de otro modo ¿por qué le pregunté de quién estaba enamorado?. Tantas preguntas invadían mi mente hasta que acabaron las clases. ¿Qué hago?, no quiero ir al salón del club, no quiero ver a Len hasta aclarar mis sentimientos. Le dije a Miku que no iría al club porque tenía algo que hacer y me fui directamente a casa. Al entrar fui a la sala en donde me encontré a mi hermano, Gakupo, con Kaito comiendo helados juntos. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, se le veía deprimido a mi hermano.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano? —le dije acercándome. Él me abrazó y se puso a llorar y a decir palabras sin sentido. Al no entenderlo vi a Kaito.

—Fue rechazado.

—Lo siento, hermano —le dije. —Pero no importa, algún día encontrarás a alguien mejor.

—Yo ya me voy, —me dijo Kaito —te lo encargo.

Afirmé con la cabeza y se fue. Miré a Gakupo y se había quedado dormido con algo de helado en la boca. Fui a la cocina y traje unas servilletas para limpiarle la boca. Luego fui a por unas sábanas para que se abrigue.

—¿Así se sentirá Len si le rechazó? —me dije a mi misma.

Vi a mi hermano. Que lindo se ve durmiendo. Le di un abrazo y vi como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama. Vi la hora... ¡YA SON LAS 12! ya es tarde como para ir a la escuela. Me di una ducha y fue a hacerme el almuerzo, ya era tarde para desayunar.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —escuché y volteé. —Huele bien.

—Hermano, ¿no fuiste a la preparatoria?

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo con una sonrisa tratando de simular que no estaba preocupado.

—Son las 12 de la tarde.

Dio un grito que seguro se escuchó en toda la ciudad —¿cómo que son las 12? ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste a la escuela?.

—Me quedé dormida.

—Ah, pues que se le va a hacer. Me voy a la cama de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera u niño pequeño.

—¿No dormiste lo suficiente?, ve a tomar un baño y baja a comer.

—Ok... —dijo deprimido —mami.

—¡No molestes! —dije inflando los cachetes. Que mala costumbre tengo al hacer eso.

Comí con mi hermano y después ordenamos la casa, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo sucia y desordenada que estaba. Tenía ganas de ver a Miku pero aún faltaban dos horas para que acaben las clases.

—Gumi, —volteé a ver a mi hermano —¿estás enamorada de alguien?

—No lo sé. —Respondí —¿sigues enamorado de Megurine-san?

—Sigo enamorado, pero... no de Luka.

—¿De... —paré en el momento que recordé lo que ocurrió el día de ayer. Pero, en serio lo quería saber —¿de quién? —dije pero al ver a mi costado ya no estaba ahí y entonces sentí como alguien me abrazaba desde atrás.

—Te amo, Gumi —me dijo y me besó. Respondí al beso de buena manera.

Me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. _'Esta está mal'_ pensaba _'somos hermanos, no deberíamos hacer esto'._ Por más que me criticara en mi mente comencé a dejarme llevar. Hasta que lo dije —esto está mal, somos hermanos.

—No de sangre.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, como a las seis de la tarde desperté y me di cuenta de que lo que ocurrió no fue un simple sueño. No sabía que hacer, no estoy segura de si amos a Gakupo o no además, aún tengo que responderle a Len. Mejor salgo a caminar un rato. Me puse una mini-falda naranja, un polo manga larga también naranja junto con una casaca polar verde y mis botas blancas con rayas verdes. Comencé a caminar y entonces vi a Len, quien estaba con ,Miku y una chica peli-rosada que me resultaba familiar.<p>

No quería ver a Len por lo que me di vuelta y seguí caminando hasta que llegué al parque, en el que habían un montón de parejas. Me sentía incomoda al ser la única sin novio. Comenzó a llover y entonces no sabía que hacer, estaba lejos de casa pero no me importó. Me puse a caminar sin rumbo a donde ir. Pasaron muchos minutos y me comencé a sentir mal. 'S_olo un poco más'_ me dije a mi misma pero caí desmayada y antes de perder la conciencia pude escuchar una voz que llamaba mi nombre.

* * *

><p>Al despertar estaba con una polo amarillo y un pantalón naranja. ¿Dónde estaba? volteé a ver la hora, eran las 10 de la tarde. Vi algunas fotos y entonces me di cuenta, era el cuarto de Rin. Estaba en la casa de Rin y Len. 'Que Len no esté aquí por favor, que Len no esté aquí' pensaba. Me sentiría incomoda con él, ni le podría ver la cara. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.<p>

—Veo que ya despertaste —me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación.

—¿Tu me trajiste? —pregunté tímidamente a lo cual afirmó con la cabeza. —Gracias.

—No te preocupes, y sobre lo que te dije el otro día si quieres olvídalo. —Lo miré confundida, ¿por qué quería él que me olvidara de sus sentimientos? —creo que es mejor así... —me dijo sonrojado. —Así podré empezar desde cero y enamorarte —me dijo con una sonrisa y me sonroje. —¿Quieres cenar? Rin, Miku y dos personas más, no estoy seguro si las conoces, están aquí.

—¿No soy una molestia?

—Para nada, así que ven.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Rin, Miku, la chica peli-rosada de antes y... ¡KAITO! —hola, —les dije a todos aunque Kaito estaba con cara de '¿Qué mierda hace ella acá?

—Hola, —respondieron todos.

—El chico de ahí es Shion Kaito y la chica de ahí es Megurine Luka.

—Si conocía a Kaito pero no a Megurine-san, aunque si había escuchado hablar de ella.

—¿De quién habías oído hablar de mi? —dijo con madurez.

—Gakupo y yo somos hermanos además de que Kaito se la pasa... —no pude decir nada porque Kaito me tapó la boca con la mano.

—Me la llevo un momento —me dijo. Y fuimos al cuarto de Rin ya que afuera seguía lloviendo —¿no le haz dicho a Gakupo, no? si se lo dices me matará.

—Ok, —dije— pero vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.


	2. Deja que tu corazón te guíe

**Capítulo 2: Deja que tu corazón te guíe**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, estaba en la habitación de Rin. Habíamos hecho una pijamada en la noche y decidimos quien dormiría donde por sorteo. Rin, Len y yo en el cuarto de Rin, y Luka, Miku y Kaito en el de Len. Aunque como ya se imaginan votamos a Len y Kaito y ellos durmieron en la sala. Al despertarme era temprano por lo que salí de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Al salir baje las escaleras y vi a Kaito tirado en el piso con una revista en la cara, ''pervertido'' fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, y a Len con las piernas arriba en el sofá, literalmente, parecía un niño de primario dormido ''que lindo''.<p>

—¿Ya despertaste? —me pregunto una voz con madurez, vi a la cocina. Ahí estaba, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Megurine Luka.

—Sí, —respondí. Hubo un silencio incomodo —¿por qué... rechazaste a mi hermano? —pregunte con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas recordando lo que había ocurrido. —¿Fue por Kaito?

Mostró algo de tristeza en su rostro, —no es que no lo quisiera, simplemente que Kaito también se me había declarado ese día lo cual me dejó confundida por lo que le pedí algo de tiempo para responderle. No podía despejar mi mente por lo que le pedí a Miku para pasear por ahí, ayer, y ella trajo a Len quien al parecer estaba en las mismas.

—Si sabía lo de Len —dije un poco apenada, —ya que... yo soy la chica de la que Len está enamorado. —Dije aquello último con lagrimas en los ojos —¿qué hago ahora Megurine-san?, alguien más se me declaró y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé...

No llegué a terminar la frase, me había puesto a llorar tanto que me había quedado sin palabras. —Deja que tu corazón te guíe —me dijo abrazándome. Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y me fui a lavar la cara. ''Que mi corazón me guíe'', en ese caso dejaré que las cosas fluyan y con el tiempo veré que pasa al final. Me vi al espejo, mis ojos aún estaban algo rojos pero no me importó mucho, salí del baño y fui directo a la cocina a ayudar a Megurine-san a hacer el desayuno.

El día transcurrió normal y en la tarde volví a casa. Mi hermano al escuchar la puerta fue a abrazarme. —¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó alarmado con lagrimas en los ojos, —estaba muy preocupado.

—Lo siento por preocuparte —dije sonrojada, con algo de indiferencia. Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras. ''Esto está mal'' pensaba, ''debo detener esto de algún modo''. —Alto, —dije con indiferencia mirando al suelo —¿en serio me amas —dije y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos... —o solo soy un juguete para ahogar tus penas? —lo que dije iso que se detuviera en seco. —Vi a Megurine-san hoy, —se quedó sorprendido ante mi confesión —¡ELLA NUNCA TE RECHAZÓ, TE PIDIÓ TIEMPO! —grité mirándolo y más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. —Ella... estaba confundida. Kaito también se le había declarado ese día esperando ser rechazado, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad con ella. ¡Él siempre la amo y aún así...! él te apoyó.

—Lo siento, Gumi-chan. —dijo y cuando lo miré tenía lagrimas en los ojos. —Soy de lo peor, haciéndote daño, solo pensando en mi.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que rompí el silencio —oni-chan, ¿qué debo hacer? —me miro algo confundido. —Alguien se me declaró y no sé que hacer —él solo siguió abrazándome y me susurro al oído ''Deja que tu corazón te guíe'' —¿qué significa eso? —pregunté.

Se separó de mí y me sonrió, —descubrelo tu misma.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día era Sábado por lo que decidí usar el tiempo para salir por ahí a caminar y despejar mi mente. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido estos últimos días. ¿Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Gakupo ayer, cuando decidió pedirle una respuesta a Megurine-san? Me pasé por el parque y vi a Megurine-san. Me le acerqué —hola, Megurine-san —dije con una sonrisa.<p>

—Hola, Gumi-chan —me respondió algo decaída.

—¿Pasó algo?, luces deprimida —le pregunte con preocupación. —¿Fue por tu hermano?

—Ayer... —comenzó a decirme. —Le di mi respuesta, que quería estar con él. Me besó, estuvimos el resto del día juntos pero cuando nos íbamos a separar para ir a nuestras casas me dijo ''Gracias por todo, Luka-san'' con una sonrisa y después ''Rompamos. No tengo el derecho para estar contigo después de lo que hice.'' No entendía a lo que se refería, no sabía lo que había hecho pero aún así le respondí ''Gracias también, pero no podré olvidar el como te la pasabas persiguiéndome en la preparatoria todo el tiempo, soportando mis abusos. Gracias'' después de que le dije eso lo besé, una última vez, y decidí que lo olvidaría, pero... —me miró, estaba llorando, —es muy difícil olvidar a la persona que fue tu primer amor —me sonrió.

Comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido con Gakupo, —tienes razón, —dije mientras las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

—¿Aún no les haz respondido a Len-kun? —me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas. Negué con la cabeza —vivimos nuestro primer amor, ¿y si vamos por el siguiente? —me dijo y me quedé algo sorprendida. Me comencé a limpiar las lagrimas de los ojos y después me despedí, comencé a pasear por el resto del parque y vi a Kaito, quien estaba con Megurine-san. ''A esto se refería Megurine-san con ir por el siguiente'' pensé. Comencé a espiarlos.

—Kaito-kun, aún estoy enamorada de alguien más, pero —dijo tímidamente sonrojada y levanto la mirada —¡quiero enamorarme de ti! —le dijo con voz fuerte y clara. Con mucha determinación.

—Entonces, —le respondió Kaito —haré que te olvides de esa persona y te enamores de mí. —Dicho eso la beso. Yo sonreí, ''¿entonces tengo que enamorarme de Len si quiero olvidarme de Gakupo?'' pensé, ''¿Eso significa dejar que tu corazón te guíe?''

Volvía a casa y vi a mi hermano tirado en el sofá —bienvenida —me dijo como de costumbre pero no le respondí.

—¡IDIOTA! —le grité, lo cual lo dejó sorprendido. —Me encontré con Megurine-san hoy, ¿eres tan idiota para rechazarla cuando te da su respuesta después de que te declaras? —le dije enojada y luego traté de calmarme. —Ella te amaba, ¿sabías eso, cierto? —iba a decirme algo pero no lo dejé —¡SI LA RECHAZASTE PORQUE TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO Y NO TE PUEDES PERDONAR ENTONCES ERES UN IDIOTA, ESO YA TE LO HE PERDONADO, NO HAY MOTIVO PARA ODIARTE A TI MISMO POR ESO!

—Gumi-chan...

—Ya es muy tarde... —dije tranquilizándome. —Es muy tarde para que la recuperes —le dije y lo abracé. —Te haz quedado solo por ignorar tus sentimientos, idiota —él estaba llorando sobre mi hombro lamentándose. Yo sonreí ''Algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz'' le susurré. Pasó un rato y sonó el celular de mi hermano. Cuando lo contesto se pudo escuchar un grito, aunque no logré distinguir que decía o quien era, cuando vi a mi hermano todo pálido le quité el celular de las manos y cuando pregunté que estaba pasando solo escuché sirenas.

—Es mi culpa... —comenzó a culparse mi hermano. —Es mi culpa.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté pero no me dio una respuesta al momento.

—Vamos al hospital —me dijo y fuimos al hospital, con la desesperación que él tenía fuimos a pie en vez de en auto. Al llegar comenzó desesperado a buscar a alguien. Vi como un camión de ambulancia llegaba al hospital y pedía que hagan paso. Vi a una chica en la camilla. Cuando la vi más de cerca pude ver que era Megurine-san. Volteé a ver a mi hermano, estaba llorando como nunca antes desde la muerte de nuestros padres —otra vez no... —sabía a lo que se refería. Lo abracé para calmarlo.

Al cabo de un rato nos encontramos con Kaito, quien nos explicó lo sucedido. Mientras seguían con su cita decidieron ir al cine, pero Megurine-san se detuvo en medio de la pista cuando la luz cambió de color. Kaito al darse cuenta volteó y solo logró ver como movía sus labios y sonreía, con lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. No sabía que hacer y luego de unas horas vino Miku, comencé a extrañarme y luego recordé que eran buenas amigas. Miku me sonrió ''Todo estará bien'' me dijo y luego me abrazó. Tenía razón, el día siguiente nos avisaron que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que podría irse en dos semanas, pero...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**¡Hola a todos!, como ya sabrán soy nueva y este es mi primer FanFic, el cual espero que les este gustando. Si es así díganmelo para seguir la historia, aunque de todos modos la seguiré.**

**Capítulo 3: Infidelidad I**


	3. Infidelidad I

...ella jamás despertó.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Infidelidad I<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Hermano, ya me voy! —dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que en el fondo era un saco de lágrimas. —No olvides recogerme —dije a la cual él respondió de la misma manera. <em>¿Sabes... cuánto estoy sufriendo para darte fuerzas, hermano?<em>

—¡Suerte con tu examen de ingreso! —respondió y me fui.

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel accidente. Megurine-san, ¿cuándo piensas despertar? ¿quieres tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos o será que no piensas despertar nunca?, aún me pregunto que será lo que dijiste con una sonrisa llorando en aquel momento. ¿Sabes? muchas cosas han ocurrido desde que tuviste el accidente y entre ellas me pregunto, ¿en realidad fue un accidente o un intento de suicidio?

Tal vez le parecía a la gente que soy muy fría al no haber llorado cuando tuviste aquel accidente, tal vez pensaba que solo le estaba sacando provecho a tu accidente, pero... ¿qué importa? no he llorado. He aguantado este dolor para hacer que mi hermano se haga fuerte, ya que... él siempre quiso aparentar ser más fuerte que yo incluso si eso era cargar con todo el peso del dolor encima, quiero ser yo quien ahora sienta todo aquel dolor.

Quisiera saber en que estas pensando, Megurine-san. ¡Si no despiertas nunca voy a ser mayor que tú y me llamaras sempai!... Cuando despiertes te llamaré Luka-san ¿te parece bien?. ¿Sabes? eres mucho más linda en fotos. ¡Cuando despiertes quisiera decirte muchas cosas! como por ejemplo... ¡Ah... ya sé!, Len y yo estamos saliendo. Él me dijo que me enamoraría antes de que tuvieras el accidente, creo que desde entonces me enamoré de él. Después del accidente pensé '_'Le demostraré a Megurine-san que yo también superaré el primer amor_'' y entonces le dije a Len ese día: —¡Len-kun, quiero salir contigo! —estaba muy sonrojada. —Quiero enamorarme de ti y quiero que estemos juntos, siento que así me enamoraré de ti y podré olvidar a aquel primer amor que tuve —él me dijo que _''no, ...quiero estar contigo pero una vez que te enamores de mí.''_

Megurine-san, tengo pensado ser una idol pero ¿crees que lo pueda lograr? soy algo tímida al fin y al cabo, aunque eso no deja el hecho de que quiera ir a una universidad a estudiar alguna otra cosa. Justo ahora voy en camino a la universidad de Tokyo a dar el examen de ingreso. Es la universidad a la que vas... ibas. Me hace feliz el saber que estaremos estudiando en la misma universidad una vez que despiertes, junto con Kaito, Gakupo ni-san y Miku, todos juntos!

Despertarás algún día, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Al salir del examen de ingreso estaba segura de que logré entrar a la universidad. Fui a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer, mi hermano puede esperar un poco. Eso creí, pero cuando salí mi hermano aún no había llegado hasta que me llegó un mensaje <em>''Lo siento, no te podré recoger. Ven al hospital rápido, mientras Kaito y Miku hacían el cambio para cuidarla ella se movió. ¡Luka va a despertar en cualquier momento por lo que dijo el doctor!. Dijo que los riesgos se habían reducido pero aún no era seguro que despertara en estos días. Dijo que podría despertar como máximo en un mes y que podría no recordar algunas cosas los primeros días pero que después estaría bien y comenzaría la rehabilitación''.<em>

Deje caer mi celular y a mi misma contra el piso, las lagrimas que habían estado esperando salir desde hace mucho comenzaron a salir. —Que bien, Luka-san, despertarás uno de estos días —me levanté, no me había dado cuenta de que la gente me rodeo y se estaba preocupando por mí, lo normal si ven a alguien llorando de la nada en un lugar público. Pasé entre tanta gente y comencé a correr ¡Luka-san, despierta ya, no puedo esperar a hablar contigo! vi la hora, era mi turno de cuidarla, entré a la habitación de Luka-san y entonces vi a Kaito y Miku besándose.

—Lo siento, —dijo Miku separándose de él —me estoy aprovechando de que Megurine-san esta en coma para enamorarte. Lo siento —sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cerré la puerta rápido y me puse a un costado, Miku salió corriendo y entonces vi a Kaito.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Miku? —pregunté como si no supiera nada. —¡Síguela y discúlpate! —le grité. ¿Me pregunto que hará Kaito ahora? no importa, no quiero pensar en eso en estos momentos. Me acerqué a Luka-san y tomé su mano, que cálida. —¿Sabes Luka-san? quiero ser una idol. Ya incluso e comenzado a escribir mis propias canciones, ¿quieres que te cante alguna? bien, en ese caso. —''Para de una vez,'' dijo una voz en mi cabeza ''ella no te escucha. ¿De qué servirá que cantes si ella no te escucha?'' me dijo otra voz, estas voces me comenzaban a irritar, —¡LE HARÉ LLEGAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS! —grité y comencé a cantar:

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?—

—¿Qué es lo que estás soñando?—

—¿Quién está ahí?—

—¿Tienes un lugar ahí?—

—El mañana es diferente, esto ha cambiado de nuevo—

—Es absurdo comparar—

—Es una tontería—

Tome aire y suspiré, —¡ESPERO QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS TE HALLAN LLEGADO, LUKA-SAN! —grité, ignorando el hecho de que estaba en un hospital. —La canción aún está incompleta y no tiene nombre. Cuando despiertes quiero que la terminemos, la cantemos y le pongamos un nombre juntas. ¿Te parece bien, Luka-san? —dije tomando su mano. —Te extraño mucho. Despierta ya, amiga.

Al cabo de un rato me quedé dormida...

* * *

><p><em>''¿Todavía estás en un sueño?''<em> escuché una voz decir... cantar, y abrí los ojos. _''¿Quién te está mostrando esos sueños?''_ esa voz me resultaba familiar _''El mañana es diferente, esto ha cambiado de nuevo''_ esa era mi canción, pero... _''Es absurdo comparar, es una tontería''_ la única persona que alguna vez llegó a escucharla era... _''Te amo, te quiero, no puedo alcanzarte''_ ¡Luka-san!_ ''Oigo la voz, me tapo los oídos, no puedo escuchar''_

—Te persigo y persigo, pero no puedo alcanzarte—

—Miro hacia delante, mira hacia atrás y tengo mareos—

—Soy influida por la velocidad de correr a un lado y otro y tengo dolor de cabeza—

—No te dejaré ir, no te vayas, toma mi mano, escucha la voz—

—Porque no puedo correr más—

—Si soy feliz en esta...—

—¡Gumi-chan, —escuché una voz. Y perdí a la voz que cantaba junto con su melodía. —Gumi chan, despierta!

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermano con lagrimas en los ojos. —¿Por qué estás llorando, —dije tomando sus mejillas —hermano?

—Te habías quedado dormida, —''Solo me dormí, no tienes que alarmarte tanto'' pensé —por 6 días. —Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo que me había quedado dormida durante 6 días? —el doctor dijo que si pasaba una semana y no despertabas entrarías en estado de coma. Me alegro de que estés bien —me abrazó y yo correspondí al abrazo. ''Solo a ciegas puedes disfrutar el placer'' escuché una voz y al instante quedé dormida otra vez. ''Lo siento, oni-chan'' pensé antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Una sirena roja sonó—

—Fui despertada otra vez—

—¿Todavía estás en un sueño?—

...

—El corazón que toque es inutil y...—

—Frío, ¡Frío!, FRÍO —canté con todas mis fuerzas. No sabía donde estaba. Todo lo veía de negro y cuando volteé vi una luz morada y entonces vi a Gakupo, pero... parecía algo deprimido.

—No te dejaré ir, no te vayas, toma mi mano, escucha la voz —estaba cantando mi hermano junto con una voz que venía por detrás de mi, cuando volteé vi una luz amarilla. ''Len'' pensé. Comencé a correr, ellos no eran Gakupo y Len, ellos estaban corriendo atrás de mí. Tengo miedo. —Si tu continuas corriendo...

—Te dejaré ir ahora, —escuché una voz femenina cantar —vete de una vez, —ella es, otra vez... —obtén tu libertad, —¡Luka-san! —aléjate. Porque no puedo correr más. —dejé de correr ''Bloquearé el amor, ...'' pensé. ''...no voy a preguntar más, ...'' y recordé lo que ocasionaron mis preguntas en el pasado. ''...no puedo alcanzarte''. —No puedo oír la voz, trato de escuchar, pero no puedo oírla.

Desperté, estaba en una habitación oscura, no podía moverme. Tanto mis pies como mis manos estaban atados. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar?. Vi una pequeña luz, habían abierto la puerta y empujaron a alguien dentro, cuando cerraron la puerta ese alguien comenzó a acercarse y cuando lo vi me sorprendí ¿Qué rayos hacía Len acá?, aunque aún queda la duda de donde estoy. —Quiero llegar al final de este amor loco —dije con un tono apenas audible, ''Soy influida por el amor, por eso estoy loca de amor...''. Me quedé inconsciente de nuevo. ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?

Desperté, una última vez, espero. Estaba en el hospital en la habitación de Luka-san,estaba tomando su mano. Me había quedado dormida, pero... Luka-san, gracias. Por transmitirme tus sentimientos. Le vi el rostro, una sonrisa tenía, definitivamente iba a despertar en poco tiempo. —Cuando despiertes me dices como se llamará la canción, ¿Ok? —me levanté de la silla y camine hacía la puerta. —Volveré mañana, Luka-san.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola mundo! sé que están pensando... ¿Qué mierda ocurrió aquí?<strong>

**Mi respuesta: ¡Puro relleno! estaba improvisando porque quería que mis capítulos sean más largos pero termine llenando mi cabeza de ideas y muchas diferentes cosas ocurrían, como por ejemplo pensaba hacer que Gumi desaparezca (se escape) y siga viendo como sus amigos (y su hermano) viven el resto de sus vidas. Este maldito relleno que ise me iso pensar, ¿Cuántos pensarán que habrá Yuri en el futuro de este FanFic?**

**Al hacer puro relleno me di cuenta de que el título del capítulo ya ni tenía nada que ver pero aún así, les haré recordar el _ÚNICO_ motivo por el cual este capítulo se llama ''Infidelidad I'':**

_...vi la hora, era mi turno de cuidarla, entré a la habitación de Luka-san y entonces vi a Kaito y Miku besándose._

_—Lo siento, —dijo Miku separándose de él —me estoy aprovechando de que Megurine-san esta en coma para enamorarte. Lo siento —sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cerré la puerta rápido y me puse a un costado, Miku salió corriendo y entonces vi a Kaito._

_—¿Qué le hiciste a Miku? —pregunté como si no supiera nada. —¡Síguela y discúlpate! —le grité..._

**¡Una pequeña escena puede cambiar el mundo FanFic **

**Hoy aproveché para escribir la siguiente parte, la cual me duró como una hora y mañana tengo colegio y ya son las 11 -.- Ahí van mis horas de sueño, bueno quería aprovechar. ¿Qué se le hará?, acabo de volver de las vacaciones y ya no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que no tengo ni ideas para el siguiente capítulo (tengo algunas, pero muy pocas) y no sé cuando lo vaya a subir.**

**Capítulo 4: Infidelidad II**

**¡Me olvide de mencionar!, la canción se llama _Speed_. Aquí les dejo el enlace por si quieren escuchar la canción (la forma en que la cantaron en el FanFic está en desorden) - watch?v=qew9Be6VcTg**


	4. Infidelidad II

**Capítulo 4: Infidelidad II**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente fui a ver los resultados del examen de ingreso junto con Miku. Ambas sentíamos que habíamos entrado, pero nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro. —Megpoid... Hatsune... Megpoid... Hatsune... —decíamos ambas buscando nuestros nombres. Cuando encontré el mío no pude evitar gritar ''¡ENTRÉ!''. Miku me felicitó y la ayudé a buscar el suyo. Encontré su nombre y cuando vi la nota que tuvo no pude evitar pensar <em>¿En serio había estudiado?. <em>Le dije a Miku que había entrado y ella se puso a llorar, como si hubiera logrado lo imposible, y a decir ''Lo logré... Gumi-chan. Lo he logrado''.

—Tú... —escuché a alguien decir y cuando volteé a ver vi a la idol ''IA''. Me sorprendí demasiado —¿eres la chica de ayer? —me quedé callada, nunca la había visto tan de cerca y ahora que la veo se me hace familiar.

Me iba a decir algo más pero entonces hable yo primero —¿nos conocemos de algún lado?. Se que eres una idol y todo pero me eres familiar —vi en su rostro una expresión de tristeza, —mejor olvida lo que te dije, debo haberte confundido con alguien más.

—Yo... —dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta. —Tengo amnesia. Un día, a los 10 años, desperté en un hospital sin recordar nada. Me dijeron como me llamaba pero no sabían cual era mi apellido. Cuando me dieron de alta me llevaron a un orfanato y hace dos años me mude a una casa a vivir sola. Comencé a trabajar como cocinera y un tiempo después mientras iba a mi trabajo estaba cantando y entonces fue cuando me ''descubrieron''... , aunque eso no importa. En general, no puedo asegurarte si te conozco o no, pero te cuento esto porque también me resultas familiar.

Me quedé callada, algo sorprendida, y me puse a pensar... —¡ERU!

Ella estaba sorprendida, —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, nadie más que la gente del hospital lo sabe. Ni siquiera la gente con la que trabajo.

—Porque... —comencé a responder. —Eramos vecinas y amigas. No recuerdo tu apellido, y otras cosas pero... recuerdo que estabas enamorada de un chico que vivía por ahí —me puse a pensar. El chico del que ella estaba enamorada es ahora mi novio, —aunque... él nunca se fijó en ti. Y ahora esta enamorado de mí, somos novios al fin y al cabo.

—¿Sabes?, habían dos cosas que recordaba. Una de ellas era mi cantante favorita y la otra era mis sentimientos por el chico rubio... Kagamine-kun ¿cierto?

—¡IA! —escuché una voz gritar desde lejos. Una chica de cabellos morados se acercaba.

—Creo que te buscan, —dije —me tengo que ir. Lo siento, otro día hablaremos.

Me puse a buscar a Miku y entonces la vi hablando con Kaito, ''¿de qué estarán hablando?'' pensé. Recordé que el otro día Miku había besado a Kaito y decidí acercarme, como si fuera una simple _coincidencia_ del destino, a escuchar.

—Lo siento, Miku-chan. Ya le soy infiel a Luka, no quisiera serle infiel a dos chicas —le dijo mi sempai, al que considero un hermano mayor. ¿Cómo que ya le era infiel a Luka-san?, no lo entiendo. ¿No era que de verdad amaba a Luka-san?

—No,... —comenzó a decir Miku. —No me importa. ¡Se infiel una vez más! —dicho eso lo besó, a lo que Kaito correspondió de buena manera.

—¿Quieres que te llevé al hospital? —dijo sabiendo que ahora tenían que estar más pendientes de ahora en adelante.

Ella negó con su cabeza —tengo que buscar a Gumi. Seguro está preocupada —dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba muy fingida, al igual que la de Kaito. ''Esto está mal'' pensé, ¿cómo podía Miku aceptar a un mujeriego?. Se despidieron y al momento en que se voltearon para ir por caminos diferentes las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Miku y también... de los de Kaito. Miku comenzó a correr hacia mi dirección y se detuvo a mi costado sin verme —lo escuchaste todo, ¿cierto? —no me dejó hablar. —También viste el beso en el hospital. Sabías todo desde que me declaré y aún así no dijiste nada. —''Miku...'' lo que quería decir solo pasaba por mi mente, mas las palabras no querían salir. —Olvídalo, ¿no sería mejor eso?. Es una carga menos para ti, ¿no lo crees así?. Si no puedes olvidarlo puedo ayudarte, conozco un método muy efectivo —las palabras que salían de su boca cada vez se escuchaban con más tristeza. Apenas podía hablar. —Mejor... Dejemos de ser amigas. Estoy segura de que tu también le eres infiel a Len-kun —¿a qué se refería Miku? no estará creyendo que la chica con la que Kaito era infiel era yo ¿cierto? —Adiós... Olvida que alguna vez me viste. O mejor, —me miró. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían, mostraban pura tristeza. Parecía que estaba temblando, bajé la mirada hasta su mano. Tenía un cuchillo —¡VETE AL INFIERNO, MALDITA PERRA!

...

Solo veo sangre, una charco de sangre. ¿Provenía de mí?, pero no siento dolor. Mis ojos apenas los puedo mantener abiertos, todo lo veo borroso. Veo una cabellera rosa y una morada. ¿Son Luka-san y mi hermano? no lo creo. La cabellera rosa no es tan larga y no creo que Megurine-san pueda salir incluso aunque despierte. ¿Dónde está Miku?... ¿En realidad era Miku aquella chica?, cada vez veo más sangre. Oigo sirenas, ''mejor no se preocupen de mí'' pensé, ''no es como si quisiera seguir viviendo''. —Hay dos heridos. No se preocupen, los salvaremos —escucho la voz de alguien. Comienzo a cerrar los ojos ''¿enserio así lo creen?''.

—La esperanza aún no se pierde...

* * *

><p>—¿Te gusta vivir?, a mí no me importaría morir. —<em>¿De quién era esa voz?<em> —¿Piensas despertar?... no importa, mejor tomate tu tiempo. Apenas han pasado 3 días desde el accidente. ¿Valoras tu vida?, yo no tengo motivos para ello, moriría mil veces y aún así no le encontraría un motivo para valorar mi vida. Oye, la chica que trató de apuñalarte es tu amiga, ¿cierto?. En sus ojos radiaba tristeza, ¿le hiciste algo?. Nadie sabe que fue ella porque yo fui el único testigo que la reconoció. No diré nada si tu no quieres así que esperaré a que despiertes. Duerme bien, princesa. —Sentí como una calidez en mi cabeza, un beso. —Tu príncipe está por llegar.

_¿Quién eres? ¿a quién te refieres con ''mi príncipe''. ¿No conocemos siquiera?._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado!, lo siento por no haberlo subido antes pero ya saben como es el colegio a fines de años. Se supone que debería estar leyendo un libro ya que mañana tengo examen pero me tendré que despertar temprano para leerlo enterito xD Estoy jodida.<strong>

**Convertí a Miku en una yandere ._.**

**Les doy un spoiler del siguiente cap: Gumi muerey Gakupo se suicida, Len viola a su hermana y Luka también muere. La persona indefinida delata a Miku por lo que esta lo mata y se escapa con Kaito a vivir una vida terrorista. Fin. Mentira, aunque una de las cosas mencionada es algo que tal vez ocurra... Lo del incesto. Okno.**

**El cuchillo de Miku no era un simple cuchillo, en realidad era un...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡PUERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: capítulo 5 :P<strong>

**Aún no sé si se llamará I_nfidelidad III_ o tendrá otro nombre.**

* * *

><p><em>—Solo quería tenerlo para mi misma, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a mis amigos más preciados.<em>


	5. Lo inesperado

_—¿Te volveré a ver?_

_—Tal vez en otra vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Lo inesperado<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado días desde que ocurrió aquel accidente. Los policías me preguntan todo el tiempo quién era la persona que trató de matarme, a lo que yo respondía ''No lo recuerdo bien'' o ''¿Quién era el chico que me salvó?''. Me dieron de alta en el hospital un día antes de graduarme y ahora estoy yendo a la universidad. Es una suerte que Miku y yo no estudiemos lo mismo, quiero evitarla lo más que pueda.<p>

El otro día estaba en una cita con Len y entonces vimos pasar a Rin y Kaito. ''Cuídate, Rin'' pensé. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba hablando con Len como siempre, se preocupaba por el accidente pero yo siempre veía el modo de cambiar el tema. Hoy no ha estado hablándome, un silencio incomodo se formo. Vi a Rin a lo lejos, estaba sola y parecía deprimida. Cuando me di cuenta Len dejó de caminar y al verlo la estaba viendo. —¿No te haz olvidado de ella?. —Me miro, se había olvidado de que estaba conmigo —si es así terminemos, no quiero terminar sufriendo porque no me quieres.

—Lo siento, —me respondió. —Creí que la había olvidado pero hace la semana pasado cuando volvió de su cita con Kaito estaba llorando, comenzó a sentirse mal cada día y ayer cuando fuimos al hospital nos dijeron que estaba embarazada. Kaito parecía deprimido y la violo usándola como un juguete para ahogar sus penas. —Me llevé las manos a la boca, ¿cómo fue posible que Kaito haga algo así?

Seguí mis días como normalmente lo hacía y entonces comencé a escuchar rumores en la universidad —¿Escuchaste?, un chico de preparatoria embarazó a su hermana gemela.

—Yo también escuché sobre eso, la violo a la pobre y ella tenía novio. Él terminó con ella por eso.

—El chico también tenía novia. Gumi-san creo que era, le terminó a ella por el miedo que le causaba. ¿Sabes quienes eran los gemelos?, por ahí escuche el nombre, creo que los gemelos Kagamine.

Los rumores comenzaban a fastidiarme ''¿Es cierto que violó a su gemela'', ''¿Cómo pudiste salir con un pervertido incestuoso?'', ''¿Sabes si su gemela está bien?, me da pena''. Yo me ponía a ignorarlos o a decirles ''No sé nada de eso'', ''Él no fue quien la violo'', en casos extremos llegaba a gritarles ''¡NO SABEN NADA!'' a los que me preguntaban. ¿Qué había pasado para que se extiendan estos rumores raros?

Decidí pedirle una explicación a Len por lo que acordamos reunirnos el Sábado y cuando llego el dichoso día se lo dije. —¿Qué ha pasado que todo el mundo dice que violaste a Rin? —entonces fue cuando me lo explicó. Rin no quería aborta al bebé porque todos tienen derecho a la vida. Él había hablado con Kaito para explicaciones y cuando se las dio le dijo que Rin había quedado embarazada. Kaito le pidió ver a Rin y entonces le pidió disculpas y dijo que cuando nazca le ayudaría a cuidar del bebé. Comenzaron los rumores de que Rin era una zorra que se prostituía y entonces él dijo que la había violado sin pensar. Algunos en la escuela comenzaron a mirar con mala cara a Len y los profesores lo botaron de la escuela porque no era un buen ejemplo. —¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar un trabajo? —le pregunté. —Tu eres el supuesto padre después de todo, deberías ayudar a cuidar a ''tu hijo''.

—¡Gracias, Gumi! —me agradeció con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. —Muchas gracias Gumi-chan... en algún momento llegué a quererte de entre tantas chicas.

—Lo nuestro fue solo una etapa pasada en nuestras vidas. —Lo abracé, no quería que me viera llorando —pero no es justo que no encuentre al chico con el que estaré el resto de mi vida... esperaba que seas tú. —Comenzó a llover y nos separamos, tomo mi mano para llevarme a un lugar donde refugiarnos pero no me moví. —¡Nos vemos! —le dije con una sonrisa y lo besé.

—Gumi... —dijo rojo.

_La próxima vez que te vea te diré ''Buenos días'' como si nunca hubiera estado enamorada de ti._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias, hoy te digo.<em>

_Tengo que agradecer._

_Fue un placer, poderte conocer._

_..._

_No hables_

_Abrázame_

_Dame un beso_

_Nuestros secretos aumentan de nuevo_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente fui al hospital para ver como estaba Luka-san, a pasado un mes desde que dio una señal, pero parece que no piensa despertar. Al ver la hora me di cuenta de que era el turno de mi hermano por lo que se paró y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación de Luka-san. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó parado, parecía sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo. Se puso tenso y comenzó a cerrar la mano de tal modo que se termine haciendo un puño. Me acerqué a ver que pasaba y en eso mi hermano entró de golpe a la habitación —¡Maldito Kaito! —gritó y lo golpeo. Kaito logró apartar a Miku a tiempo para que no saliera lastimada, en cambio Kaito salio estrellado contra la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo afuera del edificio. Es una suerte que la habitación de Luka-san sea en el primer piso. —¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SERLE INFIEL A TU NOVIA, MALDITO BASTARDO?! —me comencé a preocupar. Kaito volvió a entrar por la ventana y le devolvió el golpe. Es malo que peleen aquí, podrían lastimar a Luka-san. Debo detenerlo.<p>

—¡Alto onii-chan, Kaito debe tener sus razones! —le dije metiéndome en el medio de su pelea.

—¡ESTO NO ES DE TU IMPORTANCIA, GUMI! —me gritó.

—¡Si lo es, si pelean aquí lastimarán a Luka! —dije pero no pareció escucharme y me empujo. Antes de hacerme daño al caer y hacerme daño con el vidrio de la ventana rota sentí como unas manos me atrapaban. Debe ser Miku.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con una voz angelical.

—Sí, estoy... —volteé, —¡LUKA-SAN!

La pelea se había detenido, Kaito y Gakupo estaban atónitos. Miku comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y comenzaba a enojarse. Me acerqué y la abracé. No se movió —¿quién... eres tú?

* * *

><p><em>Ese día no volverá. Duele. No dejaré que nadie lo toque.<em>

_..._

_Lagrimas que caen por mi cara siempre por la misma razón_

_Mi corazón aún no se acostumbra a soportar tanto dolor_

_..._

_Todo era por su esposo y su infidelidad_

_A pesar de que tiene a alguien como yo_

_el nunca en las noches logra a casa llegar_

_..._

_Yo siempre quise estar contigo_

_Solo hay una cosa que decir_

_..._

_Pero fui engañada_

_..._

_"No me dejes" tu voz resuena_

_y dejemos que todo pase desde nuestras memorias_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les guste! esto lo escribí hace tiempo, no se porque no lo subí. No me he podido conectarme a FanFiction por mucho anime y porque el día siguiente al día en que escribí esto casi me desmayo, nada importante.<strong>

**Bye bye a todos**

* * *

><p><em>—Piensa en mí una vez más... Alguien más terminará en el hospital.<em>


	6. ¡Quiero saber la verdad!

_—¿Quién... eres?_

**Capítulo 6: ¡Quiero saber la verdad!**

'—Ignorando el hecho de que esta joven tiene perdida de memoria no le veo nada malo. Si ella desea podrá comenzar la rehabilitación mañana y dentro de un mes o dos podrá volver a su vida normal, pero si su memoria no vuelve tendrá que venir una vez a la semana.' —Eso dijo el médico pero en serio me preocupa.

—Gumi, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Rin. Afirme con la cabeza, ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo ocurrido en el hospital y Luka-san a comenzado a vivir su vida como antes, aunque aún tiene perdida de memoria.

—Rin voy a buscar a Luka-san para acompañarla al hospital. Mi hermano no puede acompañarla al hospital hoy y sabes que no confía en Miku ni en Kaito después de lo ocurrido. Voy a llamar a Len para que venga por ti.

Llamé a Len para que recoja a Rin y me fui a la clase de Luka-san para luego acompañarla al hospital. —¿Qué estaba pasando cuando desperté hace tres meses? —me preguntó Luka-san.

—No creo que sea bueno que los sepas. Me parece mejor esperar... a que recuperes tu memoria.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos? —dijo y entonces volteé a verla tenía una sonrisa, pero lloraba —¡DEJEN DE TRATARME COMO A UN NIÑO AL QUE NO DEBEN SOLTARLE LA MANO...! explícame, ¿qué es lo que me ha pasado para terminar así?

—Luka-san...

—¡NO LO SOPORTO, y deja de llamarme por mi nombre! para mi eres una desconocida. Desde que desperté... —dejó de caminar —e querido saber ¿por qué desperté viendo aquella situación?... ¡ESTOY SEGURA...! de que, cuando desperté aún tenía mis recuerdos —¿aún los tenía, entonces cómo...? —pero... aquella situación. Es como si no quisiera verlo. Yo no quiero seguir sin saber nada díganme que pasa. Yo... —se sentó en el suelo de golpe y se tapó la cara con las manos, limpiándose las lagrimas. —¡YO QUIERO SABER... EL PORQUÉ YO...! yo encerré mis recuerdos. No recuerdo nada, ¡POR ESO... por eso yo quiero recordar! yo quiero saber porque no quiero recordar. Incluso si eso causa dolor. Yo quiero recuperar mis recuerdos.

La abracé —tu estabas saliendo con Kaito y entonces te detuviste, no cruzaste la calle. Con una sonrisa te dijiste algo a ti misma mientras lagrimas brotaban de tus ojos. En el periodo en el que estuviste inconsciente ocurrieron varias cosas: Kaito embarazó a Rin, Len fue expulsado de la escuela y se hizo pasar por un hermano incestuoso que violó a su hermano, Miku trató de asesinarme, Kaito te fue infiel. —Me detuve un momento después de recordar aquellas últimas palabras que dije —Miku y Kaito se quieren... pero lo niegan. ¡Miku está al borde de la locura y no sé como ayudarla!, Miku ya no tiene amigos necesita alguien que le enseñe lo que es el amor.

—'Todo lo que es abandonado es para separar las manos' —miré a Luka-san —'¿verdad?' —me sonrió. —Yo olvidé mis recuerdos porque era doloroso, o eso creo. Megpoid-san creo que poco a poco podré recordar mis recuerdos así que... ¿podrías hablarme sobre mí poco a poco? —me dijo sonriendo.

—Lo que me dijiste antes... es un fragmento de una canción que te canté cuando aún dormías. Creo que no necesitas que te diga nada. Yo siento que, mañana... recordarás todo. —Le sonreí y le ayudé a levantarse —me doy cuenta de que ya es muy tarde.

—Tienes razón —me dijo con una sonrisa y empezamos a reír.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa por hoy?

—Sí

Fuimos a mi casa y ahí estaba mi hermano —¿cómo les fue en la revisión? —preguntó sin haber notado a Luka-san.

—Se nos perdió la noción del tiempo. —Me miró con una cara de enojo como diciendo 'no vuelvo a confiar más en ti'. —¿puede quedarse Luka-san esta noche? —pregunté —¡gracias! —dije antes de que diga algo y entonces subí las escaleras.

—¡Perdón por la intrusión! —dijo Luka-san inocentemente mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y me seguía mientras que mi hermano estaba petrificado como si le hubiera lanzado un ataque...

—Adelantate, Luka-san —le dije y me afirmo con la cabeza y entonces miré a mi hermano con una mirada desafiante —...PERVERTIDO.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo siento por haberme tardado!<strong>

**Tal vez lo siguiente que suba no sea el capítulo 7 porque tengo pensado algo como 'capítulo 6.5' o capítulo extra el cual tenía pensado hacer cuando acabe el FanFic pero tal vez ya no :P**

* * *

><p><em>—Me alegra ser tu amiga...<em>


End file.
